MI soledad, es estar sin ti
by YnK.DPazha
Summary: a kazemaru alguien lo traiciono...¿que se siente estar sin el?
1. Chapter 1

**bueno bueno...mi primer one-shoot de inazuma eleven...espero que no salga emo...(es el punto de vista de kaze-chan)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>"Soledad, es estar sin ti"<span>**

_"Te lo dije mil veces, pero no entendías; te lo demostre casi a díario, pero no lo notabas...no lo notabas, o no me notabas. Esa era la razón, yo era invisible para ti, me esforzaba y me alegraba al verte...tu siempre estabas cuando lo necesitabas, cuando te buscaba aparecías, si me acosaban me protegias, si lloraba me consolabas, pero...ahora que me has roto el alma, no apareces...que el causante de este dolor eres tu, no veo veo..._

_ Estoy solo sin tí...sin tus sonrísas...que no eran para mi...nunca lo fueron, solo era un engaño de mi mente...solo yo ponia de mi parte...entiendo al fin que es soledad, ahora que no estas a mi lado.  
>Me molesta verte feliz...lo se soy egoista, pero tu eras mio...o asi me hisiste creer...me engañaste como a un niño pequeño, ahora estas con otra persona, y eres feliz, me lo refriegas en la cara...¿ese beso fue solo un impulso? es provable, pues lo unico que hacías era llenarme de falsas iluciones...<em>

_Se que se preoupan, mido, sakuma, afrodi, hasta suzuno vino a hablar conmigo...quieren subirme el animo, pero si tu no estas...nadie lo logra, sin ti estoy sin vida, sin fuerza, sin nada...tu eres mi todo ¿porque me dejas? lo sabias, o creo que lo sabías, incluso algunas de las chicas me ayudaban, Lika o la misma Toko, que se deprimía por amor, me ayudaron (o fui obligado por ellas) a juntarme contigo...pero nunca pense que me traisionarías..._

¿En verdad soy una molestia para ti?_ eso pareces, ya no me sonries, en verdad duele. Muchas veces estube solo, pero tu llegabas a alumbrar mi camino, a dedicarme esas sonrisas, incluso a robarme ese primer beso, ¿fue casual, que estubieras en ese momento justo?...ni yo lo creo, entonces porque me haces daño, cuando estaba pensando en dejarte esa carta donde te decia mis sentimientos. Pero ya no te dejare destrosar mi vida...solo te mirare como un amigo, por eso esto es que lo siento, me destrosaste, me partiste en dos, pero, si alguna vez existio una parte de tu corazón para mi, ocupala pues ya te olvide..._

_Soledad es estar sin ti, me siento solo y desalmado, pero te olvidare, me librare de este pesar, aunque me hubiera gustado tener el valor de Mido, la fortaleza de Sakuma, y la serenidad de Suzuno, para declararme...sin embargo te amo, y me olvidare de ti, pues mi dolor, es menos importante que tu felicidad."_

* * *

><p><strong>Listo, el amor de kaze-chan es a su elección<br>¿no salio emo cierto?, espero que no...  
>¿mi primer one-shoot? si...<br>¿mi primer yaoi? tambien...  
>¿el ultimo? depende de ustedes...<br>¿reviews? que tan amables se sienten...**

**SAYONARA...por ahora  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**bueno! se me dio la gana de terminar este fic con el de punto de vista del personaje "X" (puede ser quien quieran!)...**

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Me pregunto si seré su dolor"<em>**

_ "No lo entiendo, te veo y me evitas, eres mi mejor amigo y desde que salgo y te presente a "ese" alguien especial, lo único que veo es un toque de dolor en tu cara, no logro entender porque...es que ¿me odias? no creo, si no nunca me saludarías..."  
><em>

_ "Midorikawa me mira y ladea la cabeza, Sakuma por alguna razón...me lanzo un pingüino!_, _Afrodi dijo algo sobre el amor no correspondido es la tragedia de muchos, Suzuno me mata con la mirada y me pego una cachetada cuando estaba al lado de Nagumo...¿se abra confundido? o sera que ¿lo que te pasa es mi culpa?"_

_"Me duele verte así, pero yo te quise por mucho tiempo, eras mi mejor amigo y la persona que más amaba. Nunca me atreví a decirte lo que sentía y ahora que me eh olvidado de ti...creo que te interesas en mi. ¿Estabas enamorado de mi antes? pude que si...pero ya te supere y espero que pronto alguien saque de nuevo una sonrisa en ti, pues aunque ya no eres quien se encuentra en mi corazón, te seguiré queriendo ya...que aun, yo...TE ADORO y mas yo...TE AMÉ MUCHO...  
>ICHIROUTA KAZEMARU"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Me quieren matar...lo se soy maldita!...pero quiero saber que pareja les gusta mas con Kaze...<strong>

**¿Endo, Goenji, o Fubuki?**  
><strong>necesito inspiración!<strong>


End file.
